


Text Messages

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Disappointment, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	Text Messages

Her cell phone dinged, indicating she'd gotten a message. She smiled, knowing it was from him and turned it on with the button on the side. "Sorry I left so early this morning. I missed our morning kiss. I'll make it up to you. I'm planning a romantic dinner tonight," he had texted.

"Any clues?" she sent back.

">:) "

She laughed. It was so typical of him, his signature mischief, even through the phone.

Through the day, she wondered what he had planned, hoping it would be deliciously romantic. 

Finishing her work, she left the office on a high note and hurried home. As she unlocked the door, her phone dinged again. "Sorry, darling, I've been held up. I'll make it up to you."

"When?" she texted back.

"As soon as I can. They're sending me over seas." She read the message with tears in her eyes. He hadn't even had a chance to come home.

She sent back, "Call me when you can."

"<3" was his reply.

After changing into comfortable clothes, she decided to go to a cafe down the street for dinner. She ate in silence, reading a book, hoping for his call.

Once she got home, she undressed, turned on some soft music and climbed into a bubble bath. There was no call as she relaxed, not that she expected one. She thought about how silly she felt, forgetting about how long his flight would be.

She got out of the tub when the water got cold and put on the cozy pajamas he'd bought her for Christmas. Wanting to feel closer to him, she grabbed a tshirt from his hamper and wrapped it around his pillow. She fell asleep snuggling it, imagining it was his chest, missing him immensely.

When she woke in the morning, she felt more alone than ever. Picking up her phone, she flipped the screen on. No missed call, but another message. "So sorry, love. I got in too late to call you. I miss you horribly."

"I miss you, too," she sent back. There was no further response.

She spent the rest of the day in a haze, jumping for her phone each time she heard someone else's ring. He didn't call. 

Around lunch, she heard another ding. "Middle of the night here & dreaming of you." He'd sent her a selfie with his head on the pillow, curly hair mussed and wild, one eye closed and a goofy smile.

"Coming home soon, I hope?" She sent him a selfie, making sure she looked lonely.

"I hope."

She accepted an invitation to go dancing with some friends in hopes it would take her mind off the dragging time. The music in the club was so loud she missed his call and didn't notice until she got home. "Sorry I missed you. Went out with the girls dancing," she texted, knowing he would probably be in the middle of working.

He didn't reply right after or any time throughout the day. When she called him, he didn't answer. She thought he was mad at her for going out dancing.

As the day moved on, she began to worry. There had been no calls and no texts from him. She sent him a text at lunch. A small message of, "Missing you. Please call me when you can."

When work was over, she looked at her phone and sighed. Nothing. She trudged home, sure she would be spending the night in tears. She damned his job, damned the circumstances that kept them apart.

When she arrived home, her door was slightly ajar. Frightened, she prepared to call the police. It was dark inside and she nudged the door open with her toe. Just then, her phone dinged. Turning the screen on, she had a message. "Surprise."

A light turned on and there he stood, a bouquet of red roses in his arms. "I'm sorry, darling," he smiled. 

"Tom!" she squealed as she dropped everything and ran to embrace him.


End file.
